ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcello Dias
Marcello Dias (born on November 23rd, 1981 in São Paulo, Brazil) is a professional wrestler. = Before wrestling = Chasey was a successful gymnast and cheerleader for her High School team, the Keene High Blackbirds, as well as being top of her class htroughout her High School years. She got into wrestling completely by accident during her time at High School, accompanying a friend of hers, Dave Heffernan, to the ring for the local independent federation as he looked to save up cash to go to college. Chasey was dumbfounded that she also received $20 for her appearance, even if it boiled down to wearing a tight top and walking her friend to the ring (he received $75 for his losing effort that night). She decided to help him out and remain in her role as valet, before moving to University College San Diego to study Marine Biology, as well as taking an internship at the Scripps Institute. With her bank balance at an all-time low, she was balancing her studies with a business managment course for her post-college life, and returned to valet duties in the SoCal indies. Sometime in this period, she was spotted by Eraser and offered a role as his on-screen valet in the IWF, and offered her a certain level of responsibility in handling his business affairs. = Career to date = IWF Chasey debuted on the 15th April 2002 edition of Monday Night Storm in a small role outside the ring, alongside "Sexy" Steve Saunders. In her time with the IWF, Chasey rarely featured outside of Eraser's promos, often trying to get his mind back on track in regards to his upcoming matches and opponents. Between federations Whilst Eraser was out of the national spotlight between August 2002 and March 2003, Chasey finished her degree and graduated with honours. She also tried her hand at modelling for a short time in order to pay off the last of her debts, as well as working in administration at the Scripps Institute. Training Chasey was already trying her hand at modelling, and was asked to try fitness modelling, her agency spotting the potential of her prior national exposure for this role. Chasey responded by enrolling at "Mad" Marty Bergman's academy, in order to get toned for the role, and because she was curious about wrestling. Despite her prior athletic background, Bergman decided that he would only have his male students booked on shows he was involved with, so all Chasey was effectivly getting was a workout and some mat drills at his academy. She persevered in this atmosphere, driven to prove Bergman wrong, and developed into a decent mat wrestler. ICWF When Eraser reappeared on national TV, he brought Chasey along with him, still in her capacity as valet and advisor. However, by now Chasey was more qualified as an in-ring performer, and has participated in some women's matches and got involved on a few occasions. Although her onscreen time is marginilised, Eraser admits she knows what she's doing and uses her as a resource. Her role backstage involves getting hold of tapes to scout opponents, as well as contract negotiation. Lethal Championship Wrestling: Mercury Chasey was also involved with Eraser's miserable run in LCW: Mercury, and was frequently booked as his girlfriend (without her or Eraser's prior knowledge), which only served as a reason for Dean Wallace to blast her with a pump kick to the face on one show and gloat about it in subsequent promos. Other than that, she wasn't utilised. = In wrestling = Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Friamente'' - Kneeling Vertibreaker **'Copo de Graça' - Swanton bomb **''Furacão'' - Airplane spin into Dragon suplex **''Amazonian Leg Sweep'' - Russian leg sweep into reverse DDT (PWA only) **''Para Cima'' - Asai Shiranui **''Padecente'' - DDT into guillotine choke **''Fractura'' - Armbar takedown into reverse Fujiwara armbar **''Retorcer'' - Running tornado DDT **''Desarranjado'' - Running dropkick to seated opponent **''Crescente'' - 540 degree crescent kick **''Bala de Canhão'' - Springboard sunset flip powerbomb **''Teia de Aranha'' - Russian leg sweep into Octopus hold **''Pescotapa'' - Falling sleeper slam **''Artilharia Pesada'' - Rapid punches to the face and chest of a prone opponent. **''Cyclone Kick'' - Capoeira helicopter kick **Japanese arm drag **Wheelbarrow headlock takeover **Spinning head scissors into arm drag **'Various capoeira techniques:' ***Armada ***Aú Batido ***Banda ***Benção ***Cabeçada ***Cutelo ***Mariposa ***Martelo ***Meia-lua de Compasso ***Queixada ***Raiz **'Various Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu techniques:' ***Americana ***Kimura ***Omoplata **'Various Hapkido techniques:' ***Bandae Dollyo Chagi ***Bandae Yeop Chagi ***Goro Chagi **'Various Muay Thai techniques:' ***Hak Kor Aiyara ***Hanuman Thayarn ***Montho Nang Tan ***Teep kick Theme Music * Sepultura - Roots Bloody Roots = Trivia = *Billed as hailing from Liberty Meadows, New Hampshire. *Although opponents target her otherwise, Chasey has never been romantically involved with Eraser. Category:1981_birthsCategory:Wrestlers